List of Top Chef Contestants
This is a list of all the contestants seen in Top Chef through to Season 12 (Boston). Additional lists cover the contestants of Top Chef Masters, Top Chef Just Desserts, or any other spin-off series. The lists are sorted by show, season and elimination order. List of Top Chef Contestants NOTE: Broken links serve as guides for future articles. Color Codes :Light Green: The chef won his/her season. :Light Blue: The chef previously competed in a previous season. :Turquoise: The chef previously competed in a previous season and won his/her present season. Top Chef (Season 1) (San Francisco) Top Chef (Season 2) (Los Angeles) Top Chef (Season 3) (Miami) Top Chef (Season 4) (Chicago) Top Chef (Season 5) (New York) Top Chef (Season 6) (Las Vegas) Top Chef (Season 7) (Washington, D.C.) Top Chef (Season 8) (All-Stars) Top Chef (Season 9) (Texas) Top Chef (Season 10) (Seattle) Top Chef (Season 11) (New Orleans) Top Chef (Season 12) (Boston) Top Chef Masters Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Masters (Season 1) * Rankings after 6th place are currently under revision. * Season/Round indicates the preliminary round in which the contestant participated. Top Chef Masters (Season 2) In elimination order: * Govind Armstrong — 8 oz Burger Bar (Los Angeles, Calif.) * Jimmy Bradley — The Red Cat (New York, N.Y.) * Jerry Traunfeld — Poppy (Seattle, Wash.) * Ana Sortun — Oleana (Cambridge, Mass.) * David Burke — David Burke Townhouse (New York, N.Y.) * Thierry Rautureau — Rover's (Seattle, Wash.) * Monica Pope — t'afia (Houston, Texas) * Mark Peel — The Tar Pit (Los Angeles, Calif.) * Ludo Lefebvre — Ludo Bites (Los Angeles, Calif.) * Graham Elliot Bowles — Graham Elliot Restaurant (Chicago, Ill.) * Wylie Dufresne — wd~50 (New York, N.Y.) * Debbie Gold — The American Restaurant (Kansas City, Mo.) * Rick Tramonto — TRU (Chicago, Ill.) * Maria Hines — Tilth (Seattle, Wash.) * Carmen Gonzalez — Chef Consultant (New York, N.Y.) * Jody Adams — Rialto Restaurant (Cambridge, Mass.) * Tony Mantuano — Spiaggia (Chicago, Ill.) * Susan Feniger — Street (Los Angeles, Calif.) * Jonathan Waxman — Barbuto (New York, N.Y.) * Rick Moonen — RM Seafood (Las Vegas, Nev.) * Susur Lee — Madeline's (Toronto, Canada) * Marcus Samuelsson — Aquavit (New York, N.Y.) Top Chef Masters (Season 3) * Alex Stratta * Celina Tio * Floyd Cardoz * George Mendes * Hugh Acheson * John Currence * John Rivera Sedlar * Mary Sue Milliken * Naomi Pomeroy * Sue Zemanick * Suvir Saran * Traci Des Jardins Top Chef Masters (Season 4) 12 chefs competed in the fourth season of Top Chef Masters. In order of elimination: * Missy Robbins – A Voce (New York City, NY) – Grow to Learn NYC * Sue Torres – Sueños (New York City, NY) – Cystic Fibrosis Foundation * Debbie Gold – The American Restaurant (Kansas City, MO) – Children's TLC * Mark Gaier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Equality Maine Foundation * Clark Frasier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Outright Lewiston/Auburn * Thierry Rautureau – Rover’s (Seattle, WA) – Food Lifeline * Art Smith – Southern Art (Atlanta, GA) – Common Threads * Takashi Yagihashi – Takashi Restaurant (Chicago, IL) – Japanese Tsunami Disaster Relief * Patricia Yeo – Moksa (Cambridge, MA) – Heifer Project International * Lorena Garcia – Lorena Garcia Cocina (Miami, FL) – Alliance for a Healthier Generation, Inc. * Kerry Heffernan – NYC Chef (New York City, NY) – City Harvest -- Runner-up * Chris Cosentino – Incanto (San Francisco, CA) – Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research -- Winner Top Chef Masters (Season 5) Top Chef Just Desserts Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 1) # Ania Peterson, 39 — Boston, Massachusetts # Tim Nugent, 41 — Oakland, California # Seth Caro, 34 — New York, New York # Malika Ameen, 35 — Chicago, Illinois # Heather Chittum, 37 — Washington, D.C. # Erika Davis, 40 — Jacksonville Beach, Florida # Heather Hurlbert, 40 — Atlanta, Georgia # Eric Wolitzky, 38 — Manhattan, New York # Zac Young, 27 — RNew York, New York # Danielle Keene, 29 — South Pasadena, California -- Runner-up # Morgan Wilson, 37 — Dallas, Texas -- Runner-up # Yigit Pura, 29 — San Francisco, California-- Winner / Fan Favorite Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 2) In the order eliminated: *'Lina Biancamano', 37 — Fort Worth, Texas *'Vanarin Kuch', 26 — Houston, Texas *'Nelson Paz', 33 — Boston, Massachusetts *'Craig Poirier', 25 — Las Vegas, Nevada *'Melissa Camacho', 30 — New York, New York *'Amanda Rockman', 29 — Chicago, Illinois ) *'Rebecca Masson', 39 — Houston, Texas *'Megan Ketover', 31 — Cincinnati, Ohio *'Katzie Guy-Hamilton', 24 — New York, New York *'Carlos Enriquez', 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada *'Orlando Santos', 32— Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *'Matthew Petersen', 32 — Arlington, Virginia -- Runner-up / Fan Favorite *'Sally Camacho', 31 — Los Angeles, California -- Runner-up *'Chris Hanmer', 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada -- Winner Category:Contestants Category:Lists